A shot in the dark
by NocturnalSpaceWhale
Summary: Kardia pulled back. "So? Did that kiss mean anything?" Degel hesitated. "Did you want it to mean something?" Kardia did his best not to laugh. "I could kiss you again, would that help you think?" He didn't know if he was bitter or hopeful. [NSFW pwp. Lots of feels. Transgender Degel.]


Hello Everyone~

This started out as a PWP drabble and then it turned into giant fic full of feelios and sort of plot, when it was supposed to be just smut.

Anyways I hope you all enjoy this, because I wrote it as something I would like to read w ) Also it's my first time writing a smut scene.

Oh Another disclaimer, I headcanon Degel as a trans woman, designated male at birth. I have another version on my tumblr using she/her pronouns but for this I'm using they/them.

Warnings: graphic sex? Nothing really kinky though.

Enjoy~

"Hey beautiful, can I buy you a drink?"

Degel's head snapped up from looking at their phone to the familiar line they heard almost every time they went out to a bar. The words "I'm flattered but no thank you," sat on their tongue, but they were surprised to see that the person in front of Degel, instead of looking at them, was looking at their companion.

Kardia didn't immediately react, looking fazed.

"Hm?" He grunted, once he too realized that he was the one being hit on.

"I said, can I buy you a drink, beautiful?"

Degel huffed, too quiet to be heard even from Kardia in this noisy and claustrophobic bar. Their shoulders hunched and they had a visible pout on their lips, their emotions showing more than usual from the side effects of already being tipsy, looking at Kardia's face for any reaction. An unfamiliar feeling of despair loomed over them as they pictured Kardia leaving their side, taking the stranger back to his apartment, spending the night with the stranger while they walked home alone.

"No thanks, I'm not interested." Kardia replied, turning away from the stranger towards Degel. They breathed a sigh of relief, looking up at him.

"And why not?" They couldn't help but ask after the stranger left. Their heart pounded in their chest waiting for the answer that they knew was lingering in the air but none of them could admit. No, especially not at a place like this.

Kardia smirked, and then shook his head. "Cause I'm taken."

"You're not taken." Degel smiled back. "If you were taken then I'd know."

"Oh but I am. I just don't know if it'll get anywhere though." A lazy smirk played on his face.

Oh so that's how it's going to be.

Degel chuckled, shaking their head at Kardia and taking another shot. This should be fun.

"I'm not having that much fun tonight, actually." Kardia said, leaning back on the bar stool. "Our friends are somewhere in that mass of dancing bodies, or they've already left, strangers are hitting on us, it's not even that late, and I know you're getting bored when you start reading Oscar Wilde on your phone."

They placed their shot glass down on the table. "Let's go back to my place then."

Was that the alcohol speaking? Degel didn't know. They would never usually initiate something like that. It wasn't as if Kardia hasn't been over to their apartment a thousand times over, or vice versa, and spent the night there. It wasn't as if they hadn't been best friends for years and years.

It was just… Degel probably wasn't supposed to know that their best friend found their attractive. And that he knew that the feeling was mutual. This kind of situation wouldn't have happened. The kind where they just kind of danced around each other, where friendly bantering and flirting was a fine line they crossed many times not knowing each other's true intentions.

Degel wanted something a little more. But they already had this close bond. How was it possible to get closer, even if they wanted this relationship to become past friendship?

They didn't notice that they were staring at Kardia's face the whole time, and Kardia was staring back, grinning.

"Sounds like a plan." Kardia said, putting on his jacket and tightening his red scarf. Degel followed suit, thankful to be out of the stuffy bar and into the cold winter night. They enjoyed this weather at this time of night, the chilly air keeping their senses sharp.

But then there was Kardia, making their feel euphoric and hazy.

The journey back to their apartment didn't take too long, and they chatted like they always did up to the main lobby. Then Degel stumbled, and Kardia caught their arm.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked, pulling their up. For a split second their faces were close. Too close. Degel could feel the heat from his face, but then again, they could always feel that heat from him. He was warm. So warm.

"I'm… I uh..." Degel struggled to speak, they couldn't focus on anything but his dark blue eyes.

"Your face is all red." Kardia said, "Is that from the alcohol?"

"No." Shit, why did they say that.

"Gods, you're so cute when you get like this." Kardia chuckled, placing a gloved hand on their cheek.

Degel's lip trembled. "You think I'm cute?"

"You're always cute."

Their heart started beating faster.

"So what are you going to do about it then?" Degel muttered, half to themself.

"Hm?" Kardia let go of his hand once he felt that Degel had regained their balance.

"No wait." Degel reached to grab Kardia's hand again, bringing it to their face. "I liked that."

"Heh…" Kardia smiled, "What's wrong, are you cold?"

"No. I'm never cold. I'm just…" They wrapped their arms around his shoulders, hugging their best friend close.

"Just…?" Kardia's arms held their at their waist, gently.

"I just really, really like your warmth."

They kissed him, soft lips with the lingering taste of vodka pressed against Kardia's fiery skin. The kiss was shallow, almost sloppy. Degel didn't actually know where Kardia's lips were, they just wanted to feel his skin against theirs. They smiled when Kardia began to kiss back, his grip on their waist tightening so they embraced him harder too.

They remained motionless like that for a while, and it was Kardia who first pulled back, a wide smirk on his face. His fingers moved to brush some strands of stray green hair out of Degel's blushing face, caressing their cheek as he did so.

"So…" He said, his voice soft and low.

"So?" Degel raised their eyebrows.

"Did that kiss mean anything?"

Degel hesitated. "Did you want it to mean something?"

Kardia did his best not to laugh. "I could kiss you again, would that help you think?" He didn't know if he was bitter or hopeful.

At Degel's nod, Kardia moved forward to claim their lips, this time with a lot more skill than Degel had tried to fumble blindly before. They felt his warm lips move against their own for a while before his actions became rougher. Degel opened their mouth for his tongue to enter and they couldn't help but let out a soft moan. They felt Kardia jolt when he heard their moan, and they made a mental note to keep doing it. They stood together, enjoying the pleasant moment where the two of them kissed passionately, relishing in the new senses the intimacy gave them. Degel melted against Kardia, the hot feeling in their mouth travelled downwards through their body, to their neck, to their fingertips, to their torso, to their groin…

Degel pushed Kardia away slightly, to break the contact between their mouths, then before they had the chance to really admire Kardia's red face, they kissed his sharp jawline, hearing him gasp, and nibbled at the tanned skin at his neck.

"Degel…" As he spoke Degel could feel the vibrations travel across his skin. They clinged onto his jacket tighter, using their tongue to press against the veins against his neck, feeling him shiver at the touch. They moved down to where his jacket met his skin, and gently bit on the skin there, kissing it afterwards. Surprising themselves, Degel felt that they wanted more, they wanted to explore the skin beneath his jacket, get their hands on his toned body, have his hands on theirs-

"Degel." Kardia said, keeping their away at arm's length. Degel didn't register what had happened until their vision had focused again. Were his eyes darker than what they remembered…?

"Maybe we should wait until you're sober." He said, his voice lower than usual.

"Huh?"

"I said we should stop this until maybe, another time. When you're not drunk. When we can sort out these feelings together."

"Woah slow down, I can't… concentrate... with you there…"

Kardia let out a comical sigh and reached over to push the button to the elevator. "I'll walk you up to your suite and then I'm going to go home, alright?"

"My suite is on the fifth floor." Degel's head suddenly hurt to think.

"How many shots did you have while we were there?" Kardia carefully lead Degel inside the Elevator.

"That's not really important… I was sad."

"Why?"

"I was thinking about you…" Degel pouted,

"I was right there beside you the whole time, doofus." Kardia replied. "Geez I know the alcohol takes a bit of time to kick in for you, but you're kind of really out of it right now."

Kardia helped Degel step inside their apartment, bringing their a glass of water as they sat on the couch. Degel reached over to grab Kardia's arm, pulling him over until he was on the couch with them. They wasted no time holding him against them again, and Kardia couldn't help but return the favor, hugging them tightly.

"Kardia…" Degel murmured against his soft blue hair. "I want another kiss."

"Degel, my dear, you're really intoxicated right now. I'm not sure if these decisions you're making are the best for yourself…"

"Don't you like me, Kardia?"

"What? Yes- Gods, yes, I like you Degel. I like you a lot."

"Then kiss me." They turned his head gently to look at their. "Please kiss me."

Kardia gasped, looking at Degel's pale flushed face, their violet eyes reflecting off of the soft glow of the snow through the windows.

After a moment's hesitation, he closed the gap between them again, tilting their head for better access to their cool soft lips. He could feel Degel's unique warmth radiating off of them, a sensation that was more ice than fire, but nevertheless he could feel their passion. Degel's hand travelled down Kardia's chest, feeling the curves of his chest, touching his covered torso, then back to his arms. Kardia shivered slightly, his legs fidgeted as he imagined their cold hands doing this without his clothes on.

It appeared that Degel had the same thoughts, shrugging off Kardia's jacket for him, removing his gloves, and moving away only to remove their own sweater. Before the clothes dropped to the ground together with a rustle, their lips found their way to each other's skin again, but this time Kardia kissed Degel's pale cheek, then nibbled their ears.

Degel moaned again, getting a rush of blood to their face, and fell back to the couch arm for support, Kardia positioned slightly above them, stroking their hair.

The two of them had often cuddled like this when there were just friends, and even a few days ago when they were unsure of their feelings for one another. An arm wrapped around the other, popcorn and chips on the table, watching some documentary that Kardia would eventually fall asleep to on Degel's shoulder or a movie that Kardia loved but Degel never really understood. It felt natural, that kind of playful intimacy.

But as Degel's head began to clear up after a while of gentle kisses, and touches, Degel realized that they wanted something else tonight.

Kardia nuzzled Degel's neck, treating their with bites and nibbles across their collarbone over to their shoulder. His tongue swirled around the red marks that he left for them, matching his own bruised neck under his scarf. Degel leaned their head back for more, for Kardia to gain better access. Kardia pulled their shirt down, uncovering their shoulders. Degel closed their eyes and blushed.

Kardia stopped. "Is something the matter?"

"I'm not used to this." They admitted. 'With you,' Degel added silently to themself.

"We can stop."

"No, I'm fine. I want it." Degel reached over for his hand again to continue what he was doing. Kardia kissed Degel, hand caressing their chest through their shirt, and felt them squirm pleasurably against him. He brushed against their nipples, feeling them hardening through the soft fabric, and dared to gently press on one.

"A-ah…" Degel arched their back to the touch, blushing furiously, hiding their face against Kardia's shoulder almost in embarrassment.

Embarrassed that they enjoyed it. That it had sent a spark through their body.

Kardia did the same to the other, watching Degel's body react with an intense curiosity. He shivered lightly, his breathing grew heavier. He didn't know that Degel could affect him like this, after knowing each other for so long. Kardia's hand slid under Degel's shirt, feeling their stomach, drawing each and every curve of their hips, their back, their muscles. Degel gripped onto Kardia harder, their legs intertwining with his, holding them closer to each other.

His fingertips left fire burning on the surface of their icy skin, every caress left a shiver or shake from the intimacy. Kardia trailed feather soft kisses against their jaw, Degel's cool skin against his red lips. His calloused hands rubbed their hips, massaging their back lightly, tracing circles. Degel arched into his touch whenever they could, smiling against his shoulder. They breathed deeply, nuzzling his midnight sky blue hair against their cheek, curling up. Their hips moved up suddenly, and Degel wasn't sure if they had made this decision consciously or not, rubbing against Kardia, making his actions stop immediately and gasp audibly. Kardia grasped their skin, leaving red marks along their back, and paused before grinding back, moving his hips slowly, experimentally against Degel's.

Degel sighed gratefully, their eyelashes fluttering open in response to the action starting a spark between them. They turned Kardia's jaw gently with a finger for another kiss, and this time there was no hesitation before hot desire enveloped their senses. Degel pulled Kardia closer by resting a hand on the back of his head, the other on the nape of his neck. His lips were so warm, so welcoming, the caress of his mouth beckoned them for more, and like an addiction, Degel couldn't get enough, they didn't know if they ever wanted enough.

Kardia's tongue slipped inside their mouth, and he felt the soft vibrations of their moans travel across each other's lips. Degel's legs squeezed Kardia's slightly, giving him a quick warning before they rubbed against his hips again, moving their bodies slowly against each other, deepening the fervent kiss.

"A-ah, Degel…" Kardia shivered, his mouth opening a little too wide to disconnect from their kiss but Degel pressed up against him roughly, leading their burning dance together. They felt Kardia respond excitedly to the careful rolling of their hips, and soon the pressure building up among them was too great, the couch cushions bending to their weight.

The two eventually parted for a breath, legs still tangled amidst one another. Though they both wanted to continue, they had a silent agreement to part to catch their breath and pause to admire each other. Their kiss this time was so rough that Degel could still taste Kardia. They licked their bottom lip, hooded violet eyes locked with Kardia's. Kardia exhaled forcefully, and Degel could see him visibly twitch from the effect they were having on him. He was never someone who had a strong self restraint but they took it as a personal victory that they had him wrapped around their finger like this.

The reality was actually the opposite, but Degel wouldn't show it.

"Wow." Degel looked up to see Kardia's head tilted slightly, panting heavily. A wide grin on his face. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Degel felt their face burn at those words, their body betraying their coolness and ability to keep their emotions in check. "Does that matter?"

"I'm curious to know if you've had… You know, experience."

Degel huffed, readjusting themself a little, wishing that Kardia would continue to kiss their instead of talking about what they considered unimportant things. "Have you?"

"No." Kardia's voice didn't even falter like theirs. "I've never ever done anything like this before. I didn't even plan to. But I like this. I enjoy being with you."

"Kardia…"

"Good. I think you're sobering up." He chuckled softly, and before Degel could say anything else their lips were brought together again, moving gently against one another as if they've been doing this for ages.

Between the kisses, Degel's hands tugged at Kardia's shirt and he quickly threw it aside, leaving his tanned skin bare, open for Degel to explore. His eyes were closed but Degel could feel his chest, hands gliding over his toned muscles excitedly and resting on his hard stomach, exploring his body for the first time. Degel leaned back from the kiss, looked into his eyes and started to nip at his collarbone, hands rubbing at his sides. Kardia leaned back, allowing himself to drown in the simple touch that had his heart racing, and he was sure Degel could feel it pounding in his chest. But it was a pleasant sensation, something his heart wasn't used to feeling.

Then Degel flipped them over so that Kardia's head was resting on the couch arm, facing Degel on top of him so they could have better access to his chest. They wasted no time trailing kisses down his chest, stopping to kiss his hardened peaks- and at first Degel couldn't meet his eyes, from embarrassment that Kardia wouldn't enjoy the feeling- but their head snapped up to look at him when they heard this wonderful moan.

God, he was beautiful…

There was a thin layer of sweat across his tanned skin that trickled down to his closed eyes. Kardia's skin was flushed red, and his mouth was slightly open from the pleasure. When Degel caught his eye, Kardia didn't even react at first, until he came down from the high of their touches, and flashed a shaky crooked smile.

Degel felt their heart skip a beat.

Slightly flustered and more determined to give Kardia pleasure, Degel resumed to kissing his chest, trailing their tongue over certain warm spots that they felt Kardia squirm and hold onto their closer. Degel's lips hovered over his nipple, breathing hot hair before sucking on it delicately, their fingers playing with the other, and then Kardia's eyes flew open, his grip almost painful on their shoulder.

He was so sensitive there, the thought made Degel chuckle as they continued. Teeth barely touching the peak, but enough to make it hard, before Degel kissed it roughly, using their lips and tongue as much as possible. A sweet cacophony of their soft gasps and wet noises combined with Kardia's heavy moans filled the room like music to their ears.

Their hands travelled lower down his stomach, pressing on the dips of his hip bones before they moved to the waistband of his pants and lower…

Degel gasped as they felt his hardened cock through his jeans, suddenly becoming self conscious of how hard they were as well. Degel closed their eyes in a moment of self restraint, feeling a surge of hot frustration envelop their body as they realized how badly they wanted release. Kardia must have felt the same, if not more, from his increasing moans and impatient actions.

"Kardia… Can I…?" Degel panted, fingers playing with the buttons and zipper on his pants.

"Yeah…" Kardia licked his lips, fingers running through Degel's long silky green hair. "I trust you."

Degel pressed their lips together for a moment, thinking about Kardia's words. That's funny, his speech was so much softer and thought out than how he usually talked.

Was Kardia…?

Degel shook their head and wasted no time unzipping his pants, dragging them down his legs to make enough space for their to work. They started by tracing circles below his stomach with their palms, slowly moving downwards, until they could feel his cock through fabric. Kardia's breath hitched immediately and his free hand searched for something to grab on to.

"Relax…" Degel whispered against Kardia's neck as he trembled with adrenaline. He responded with soft laughter, turning his head to kiss them in response. Degel moaned softly, allowing themself to melt like chocolate against his lips.

Degel's thumb pressed down on his cock, and their other fingers began to stroke him in a patient rhythm, sliding skin and fabric together across his sensitive length. Kardia let out a low moan that was too powerful for their kiss, and so Degel settled for watching him fall apart as they sped up their fingers, applying pressure that was paced to draw out his pleasure.

They could feel Kardia harden even further from their touch, and the mere thought excited Degel to no end.

"Do you like that?" They breathed quietly, not even sure Kardia heard them.

"Y-yeah…!" Kardia managed to groan between his heavy breathing and soft whining.

Satisfied with the answer, Degel sped up their strokes, their mouth connecting with Kardia's exposed neck, feeling his moans traveling through his skin and kissing so hard that he had to bite his lips to keep the sounds of frustration and arousal inside.

Taking that as a challenge, Degel's fingers slipped under Kardia's boxers, wrapping their hand around his hardness directly, forefinger rubbing the tip back and forth. Kardia's back arched off the couch ever so slightly, and he gasped sharply. It was a different sensation than when he attempted to touch himself in the past- an experience he didn't really find pleasant, but when Degel had their cold fingers on him, he felt pleasure flow through his body, pooling from the pit of his stomach. Kardia's hips rutted forward against Degel's hand, creating more friction between them, and for the first time, Kardia felt like he wanted more of this. Just so long it was Degel who was touching him. No one else.

Degel smiled, and almost laughed, seeing how much Kardia loved their touches by rubbing against them. They could feel droplets of precum slide down his cock onto their hand as they caressed him faster. Degel studied him intensely, committing every detail of his expression, his movements to their memories, how their best friend Kardia was reduced to a hot mess just from a few strokes to his length.

Kardia growled in response, and clasped around Degel's hand, forcing them to stop. They quietly whined in protest, looking at Kardia and found that there was blue flames burning in his eyes. He furrowed his brows and pushed their back up to a sitting position, straddling their as he sat across from their. Degel looked up at him lazily, their hand still reaching to touch him despite Kardia's sudden protest. One of his hands held their face as they kissed, tongues sliding against one another, finding that natural rhythm between them that they've established only when this night started. With his other hand, Kardia reached for their pants, grabbing at their erection.

Degel gasped hard, the momentum breaking the kiss, leaving a wet thread trailing between their mouths from the rough kiss. Kardia smirked with interested as Degel blushed, turning their head away with a slight smile.

"Can I return the favor now?" Kardia said and Degel chuckled, in a way as if they didn't believe this was happening. They felt so lightheaded, disoriented, as if they were floating on a cloud of warmth that radiated from Kardia. They nodded enthusiastically and earned a kiss on the cheek from him.

Degel shrugged off their pants and pressed themself against Kardia tightly, feeling their flesh touch and sighing at the strange sensation of their cool body against his hot skin. But more importantly, Degel could feel their cocks rubbing against one another, making their eyes roll to the back of their head in the pleasurable sensation. They bucked their hips, grip tight on Kardia's shoulders, unable to help themself making them both shiver and moan loudly as sparks flew into their veins from the contact. Through the chaos, Kardia grabbed both of their erections together, a calloused hand giving a rough stroke to the both of them at the same time.

"Kardia- Ahhh!" Degel's toes curled from the bliss, and their hips started to move again with Kardia in their lap. The excitement made their body jump, but Kardia was always there to anchor them back down, to pull them back onto him. To steady them, before Degel pushed forwards and Kardia responded, and soon their bodies were able to dance in the most torturous of ways. They didn't speak, but instead communicated with silent touches, a faint smile, the arch of an eyebrow, signals from the familiarity of each other after so long, they somehow just knew how the other would react from a touch, a kiss or stroke even though they've never been connected like this before.

At that point, Kardia knew it was going beyond the point of no return. With Degel's head on his chest, breathing heavily and moaning against his collar, unable to control themself as their body spasmed to the fire of Kardia's touch. He could feel the precum leak from their tips dribbling onto his hands from the harsh grinding of their legs and thighs against their cocks. The liquid stuck onto their torsos, mixing on his fingertips, binding them closer and closer yet.

There were moments that Kardia would bite onto Degel's shoulder for a lack of better grip. How he would let out a low desperate moan against their neck and continue to trail kisses against the vibrations of Degel's own cries. He could feel their back arch against him even more, then release and become loose, and finally when Kardia would give a hard tug to make them both jolt simultaneously, they would press together, intimately, so close that Degel could hear the hitches in Kardia's breath from the pain of his heart that he was so accustomed to. Degel would give a long drawn out moan and Kardia would reward their with a kiss as they began to fall apart together.

The room was a crescendo of ecstasy. The sounds Degel made were angelic and yet so sinful to his ears, he had never heard their pray for him like this before. Kardia's heart skipped a beat as he realized he desperately wanted to whisper a confession against their lips, and that he found confidence in that he was sure Degel would repeat it back to him.

But Kardia had to act fast as Degel was started to become engulfed in flames they had created from their pitching moans, and the desperation in their thrusts. Kardia could feel them throbbing in his hand as he began to slow down, taking deep breaths trying to calm himself before they could finish.

Degel let out an angry hiss as their movement was stopped for the second time that night, looking at Kardia with unfocused, but determined eyes. They grabbed his forearm without thinking, making sure that they would get him to do it themself if he didn't continue. Kardia quickly sat back, and Degel followed, clinging onto him as if their life depended on him, and at that moment, they really felt like it did.

"It would be more comfortable on the bed." Kardia quickly gasped in between breaths before Degel was able to do anything else. "I mean, I don't mind if we finished here, but..."

The words clicked in Degel's mind and they suddenly became self conscious of their actions. They pulled back, only a bit.

"Right." Degel cleared their throat after realizing how low their own voice had become. Kardia was alright with this? They didn't expect to get this far... "That's a good idea."

Degel blushedd, slowly getting off of their… friend. Helping him up and as if there was some sort of invisible magnetism between them every time they were more than arms length apart, drew them back into each other's arms.

They fell onto Degel's bed kissing feverently. The impact made them split apart and before Kardia could catch Degel back to ravish their with love bites and bruises even more, they made their way over to their bedside table, pulling out a wrapper and a small bottle of lube from the bottom drawer.

Kardia's lips tugged into a slight frown from this, wondering if Degel was prepared for a reason.

Degel threw the lube beside Kardia and climbed on top of him again, his legs wrapping around their hips quickly. Their cold hands glided up from his stomach and chest, up until they cupped his face and moved down until their foreheads were touching intimately. Degel saw Kardia's eyes and mouth widen. They were not sure why.

"Degel…" Kardia sounded as if he was drowning.

Degel interrupted him with the sharp noise of the condom wrapper opening. Kardia relaxed beneath them submissively.

"Hang on." Degel whispered, leaning down to breathe life onto Kardia's apple red lips. They stroked his cock a few times, absentmindedly, but it obtained the desired effect and quickly Kardia was panting again, his dark blue gaze focused on their as if there was nothing else in the universe.

And in one smooth movement that only comes with experience, Degel slid the condom onto his erection, giving Kardia a long slow tug that made him buck his hips and bite his lip until blood came out.

Degel wiped away the blood trickling down his chin with their thumb and leaned down to kiss him, feeling his urgency in the way he gripped onto them and his tongue slowly slipping into their hot mouth, taking to the time to make the tender sensations last. But they could also sense his nervousness in how the grasp was far too tight.

"Kardia." Degel said when they parted. "What do you want?"

Kardia's eyes shimmered in the dark, an infinite swirl of emotions beneath midnight blue skies. He opened his mouth and hesitated, and that was the mistake, for Degel knew that what he said next was not what he wanted to say the most to them.

"Anything that will make you happy, Degel."

"Kardia…" They smiled, letting go of that doubt and allowing themself become lost in this hallucinogenic europhoria. "You are so delightfully simple…"

Degel reversed their positions so that they could feel Kardia wrap his arms protectively around their body. Their cocks brushed against the other's again, and Kardia immediately grinded his hips down to meet Degel's, pressing against their thighs and rubbing their groins intensely. Degel threw their head back against the mattress, hands grasping for a stability they had long thrown away.

In the window of clarity Degel had between eager kisses and moaning, they had managed to grab the bottle of lube beside them and uncapped it with one hand. They pushed Kardia away for a moment, and he sat up, straddling them, watching with curiosity.

Degel felt the familiar intoxicating mix of discomfort and thrill when they swiftly inserted their slick fingers into their body one at a time. They let out a soft cry at that, and Kardia clenched his teeth together from a quick feeling of worriedness before Degel let him know they were alright by the slightest smile.

"Ah- ahhhn… " Degel gasped, moving their fingers slowly with one hand and holding onto Kardia's shoulder with the other. They closed their eyes and relaxed, quickly getting used to the movement inside their. For a moment Degel fantasized about replacing their fingers with Kardia's cock and the sensation made them shiver and whimper, their motion increasing deeper inside of their.

Kardia let out a ragged moan watching Degel pleasure themself, seeing how they responded to the touches, and their beautiful features twisting with absolute bliss. He gently pressed his lips against theirs and teased their cock all while Degel's cries became louder and their movements grew frantic, clutching onto the bedsheets.

Suddenly Degel's violet eyes flew open as their fingers brushed ever so slightly against their prostate, and their mouth opened for a silent scream as the split second of their world being on fire slowly faded into small trembles and shakes. Their fingers were only removed knowing that they would soon be replaced by something much more desirable.

Kardia knew at that moment that he didn't care whether or not he would receive the same pleasure as long as Degel could be fulfilled, and he was prepared to do anything they wanted to just to hear their cry out his name, to see them hold onto him and break apart with pleasure.

There was a moment of pause after they drew close again, their lips brushing lightly against each other's, ghostly whispers exchanged on their warm skin as they breathed deeply in the silent bedroom. They glided their hands across their lover, and admired the bites and marks, the traces of blood across their backs and sides in moments of intensity.

Whatever happened after this night, they could no longer be just friends.

Upon this realization Degel embraced Kardia, and smiled against his cheek. Kardia returned the hug with one hand, lifting their hips slightly with the other. Degel's mouth opened at the action and let out a gentle gasp as they felt him push inside easily, hearing Kardia's low moans against their ear. And for a moment Degel had to restrain themself from this intense feeling. _Kardia_ was inside of their, and he was big too- oh gods, they desperately wanted him to start moving already-

"Degel…" They heard their name sighed by Kardia and looked up to see his lidded eyes.

"Don't hold back, Kardia."

"I…" He buried his face in their locks again. They could hear his voice trembling with hesitation.

"I want you too." Degel smiled, and rocked their hips, their legs tightening against his body.

They moaned together, and at that moment Degel thought it was the most endearing sound that they had heard in their entire life, their voices crying out together, sharing this moment only they could experience together. They felt Kardia move back against them, unsure at first, but they knew what Kardia would do. Within seconds he held his grip against their shoulder and used it as an anchor to slowly slide out before pushing in again, making Degel whine, their body shaking with the pressure of anticipation. They did not have to wait long. Kardia crashed their lips together in a needy open mouthed kiss, sloppy, igniting with desire, and thrusted in hard.

"Kardia-!" Degel's arched their back, breaking apart the kiss with a wispy moan, their toes curling from the burst of pleasure. They were quick to roll their hips back to meet Kardia's movement, encouraging him further, and he let out the breath he was holding in as a smirk and a quiet chuckle. He brought their hand up to kiss the palm and press it against his cheek.

Kardia closed his eyes in concentration, feeling this new fire pooling at the pit of his stomach, driving his cock to thrust in faster with each action. The moans in his throat grew louder, becoming uncontrollable, as the lust consumed his mind and body. A jolt of euphoria flooded his body, driven by the pumping of his heart to every vein and nerve in his body when Degel would push back, allowing Kardia to drive deeper into their body, feeling them tighten around his cock and with that, their legs spreading wider.

It did not take long before the two of them found their rhythm. Their bodies linked by Kardia pinning Degel's right wrist down above their head, kissing and moaning down their pale neck. Degel cried out not caring about who heard their as long as Kardia would not stop what he was doing, with his mouth and his body rubbing against their cock every time their sweat filled skins slapped together from the force of his thrusts.

"A-ah, oh gods- Kardia, don't stop…!" Degel pleaded between the kisses Kardia would reward their with for every delicious sound they made. And Kardia made sure that his beautiful Degel would be spoiled.

He let go of their hand, and grabbed their legs suddenly, placing them over his shoulder for better access, and thrusted into them so much rougher that he felt his his eyes roll back from the incredible ecstasy.

"D-Degel, oh fuck!" Degel smiled hearing Kardia lose himself in his thrusts, their voices mixing together, a desperate melody that they never wanted to reach the end. "Yes! ah- yes. You feel so good!"

Degel didn't expect to blush so hard at his words, especially when between the frenzy that Kardia was able to focus his eyes on theirs again. The gaze so charming and piercing that Degel wanted to look away only so that Kardia wouldn't discover every emotion, thought, and rationality that they had felt in their life for him. But they couldn't, he had them locked in something more intimate than sex, and Degel didn't resist.

So when he hit their prostate, they weren't able to look away as they screamed Kardia's name effortlessly, each syllable leaving their lips only added to the thrill. Degel saw Kardia shudder intensely, almost choking on his energetic moan as a new sensation travelled through his already sensitive body. Precum dribbled down their cock onto their stomachs, and for a moment Degel was afraid they were going to finish all too quickly.

Degel's head rolled to their side on the bed when Kardia's passionate thrusts slowed down, though they trusted him enough to slow down with him, the lingering fire of lust that was shared between them remained.

Kardia regarded Degel with amusement, a mischievous grin on his lips. Degel was about to take the bait, asking him what he had in mind as they always did if it wasn't for them trying to catch their breath. Kardia wrapped his arms around their affectionately, and laughed, snuggling into the crook of their neck.

Degel was too surprised to respond at first, feeling a comforting warmth radiating off of Kardia's body as he pulled them up, as if he was leading them to play. They fell into his lap, curious, as Kardia hit their sweet spot again, making them both cry out, before they fell, Kardia's back hitting the sheets, with Degel in his arms. They bounced slightly from the force and when Degel came to, they saw Kardia giggle, a relaxed expression on his face as he waited for Degel to respond.

Degel couldn't help the full faced smile that appeared, shaking their head slightly as Kardia had managed to make this situation into something so… Kardia-like. Degel laughed as well, and climbed into Kardia's arms again, kissing along his jaw.

Soon they were dancing again, Kardia playfully maneouvered their bodies around the bed, roughly tumbling into the sheets, as their legs and arms tangled around each other, kisses were exchanged, and loud laughters could be heard along with the sounds of rustling sheets and lustful moans. But this time Degel had Kardia pinned hard on the bed and climbed on top of him to straddle him. They rubbed their erections together with his movements, while Kardia bit his hand in a feeble attempt to stay quiet, looking up questioningly.

Degel smirked, guiding Kardia's hardened cock, precum already dribbling down its side, inside of their again. They pressed their lips together, shooting Kardia a cold glare when he attempted to move. Kardia lowered his head obediently waiting for Degel to make the next move.

"Kardia… Kardia…!" They wrapped their hand around their own erection, and rocked their hips back and forth, feeling Kardia's cock rub against their insides, barely touching their prostate but enough for their to screw their eyes shut and moan his name over and over again. "Kardia, ah, y-you're so big, Kardia!"

Kardia felt his erection pulse hard at their words, his breath hitching as he dug his fingers into their skin placed on their hips. It took all the restrain that he had, not that he had much to begin with, to not thrust up into Degel until they wanted him to.

"Fuck, Kardia, I-I'm not, ah. I'm not going to hold back-" Degel panted, and using their knees against the bed, pushed themself up slightly and then slam onto his cock, feeling it deep within their with an eager shout that seemed to come from their very soul. Degel didn't wait for Kardia to recover before they did it again, hand on his chest as leverage. Kardia couldn't help but roll his hips, lean his head back for a scream, to do anything that would let out this ecstasy that consumed him like fire. He felt Degel's cool hand pinch and caress his nipples, adding to all of this excitement that was building up.

And Degel only rode him harder with every round, their pace quickening almost faster than Kardia could keep up. Their head was tilted towards the ceiling, only seeing stars in their vision as if there wasn't a roof above their heads when their prostate was hit over and over. Harder and faster, just the way they liked it. But this time, it was Kardia who was holding onto their hips, crying out their name, and making their usually calm and controlled body shake and melt to his touch. They knew wanted this, dear gods, they wanted to feel like this every day if it was Kardia who would continue to ignite their soul on fire.

Degel snapped awake from their thoughts when they heard the bed creaking loudly beneath them, and realized they didn't care about what else happened tonight just so long as they could meet their intimate end together, and fall apart to pieces in each other's arms. Degel's hand travelled down their body, outlining their chest and muscles for Kardia to see before grabbing their cock and jerking it roughly, adding to the eager flame that engulfed their body.

"Mmm- Degel! Ah, ah, I'm g-getting close…" Kardia panted, thrusting up to meet Degel's motions as beads of sweat covered his forehead.

He trembled, one hand bruising Degel's hip from the pressure applied to holding them. The other moved from grabbing the bedsheets to grabbing their hand on their erection, pulling it away. Degel's eyes followed his hand with intrigue until Kardia tenderly brushed his thumb over their palm before linking their fingers together, squeezing tightly.

He saw their eyes widen slightly, the way they got when they were thinking rapidly. But he didn't allow their time to think before he repositioned them into his lap and he was leaning against the pillows against the headboard. He pulled them in for a deep kiss, their fingers still entwined in one hand.

"I'm so close, Degel." Kardia whispered against Degel's lips, wishing that he would never part away from this intimacy ever again.

"Me too, Kardia." Degel replied, cupping his face with one hand, tracing with their fingers from his brows down to his long blue lashes down to his cheekbones and jaw. "I want to fall with you." They paused and smiled. "Down from heaven."

"Back to earth…"

Degel felt his cock deep in their again, riding him roughly with all the emotion they had. The bed frame shook violently from their affair. The cacophony of their ecstasy echoed off of the walls only to reverberate off of the sinful noises of their bodies moving against each other, a melody so pleasant to their ears that they could only scream louder, a desperate attempt to hold on to a moment that would imminently end. Degel felt pleasure in the most blissful and purest form devour their body, threatening to erupt at any moment. Their cock throbbed with the desire to release, precum dribbling madly down their torso.

"Degel, I-"

Kardia responded with the same energy as tears leaked from his eyes from the pleasure that he couldn't stand any longer. Their hands were in a grip that couldn't have been torn apart by any force on earth or so they felt in that moment. Every noise, every motion encouraged Kardia to run over the edge, with only his will to hold on for Degel, so that they could share one more happy moment together. He hit their prostate with every thrust until he was driven to a madness he could only describe as elation. Kardia allowed the fire they shared envelop the two of them, sharing all of the intensity, desire, lust, all the build up from tonight, from the weeks of harmless flirting, and as well as those times they talked about their passions and dreams together. He pressed their lips together one more time.

"Degel." His words were almost drowned out by their moans. "I love you…"

The world had almost froze over for Degel at that very moment when they registered those words. Their eyes widened and they pulled back from the kiss, an avalanche of thoughts drenching their from the unreality that they had created with Kardia that night. And in that split second where Degel's mind tumbled over the consequences of what had happened, their body betrayed them.

Degel came hard in silence.

Kardia held onto their protectively as he saw their features twist in absolute euphoria, their mouth opened wide but no sound came out, only the sharp inhale of one breath, before they closed their mouth willfully, moaning weakly with the waves of pleasure overtaking their body. Degel breathed hard, eyes barely open, fluttering as they tried to refocus their eyes on Kardia in front of their. Their grip relaxed on their hands, and the fingers loosened, untangled from their embrace as their hand dropped to their side. Degel fell against Kardia's chest, a small smile on their face as their body still twitched from the aftershock, their mind now too numb from the afterglow to think properly.

Kardia waited until Degel finished to let go, gasping their name as he pulled out. His body giving out underneath him as if every single muscle had decided to relax and give out as he dropped down onto the bed with Degel wrapped around his arms. He nuzzled the top of their head, waiting for his own orgasm to slowly pass over while he breathed deeply, almost falling asleep in the process.

"Degel?" Kardia murmured in a timid voice.

"Hm?" Degel's own voice came muffled from their hug.

"I love you…" He repeated before closing his eyes, waiting for their response.

But the words died on their lips before they could even think about saying them and Degel consciously remained silent, realizing their mistake.

And right before Kardia slipped into an exhausted unconsciousness, he remembered feeling a heavy regretfulness…

...He left the next morning before Degel woke up.

End.


End file.
